stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Dystopia 2031
Dystopia 2031 is the second chronological installment of the ''Dystopia'' series, though it was the first one written. Written by Gilbert Martinez, it serves as an alternate version of the Infinity War in 2031, where some of the efforts of Devil Hulk's Resistance have succeeded. The main character of the story is a 34-year-old Grissom Stevens, who is the leader of an underground group of freedom fighters, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, that seek to revert society back to its days before the Resistance's successes. The story is currently in development, although Martinez has gathered a premise that he will stick to for the series. Background: Society in 2031 The following information is explained in the story's prologue. The society of New Earth in 2031 is an oligarchy, whose supreme ruler is Devil Hulk. The Avengers have been forcefully dissolved and have been re-entered in society as puppets of Devil Hulk's regime. The Primary Avengers have either been killed, put into extensive torture, or forced to serve in the Lower Regime. The Secondary Avengers have been forced into slave labor. The Tertiary Avengers are either part of the Liberty Movement or part of the Lower Regime. 'Social Hierarchy' The society of New Earth in 2031 revolves around a social hierarchy imposed by Devil Hulk and Thanos. 'The Leaders' 'Supreme Commander Devil Hulk' Devil Hulk holds the highest seat in power. He commands the Regime and imposes work and laws on the Workers, and he oversees the torture of the Tortured. 'Vice Commander Thanos' Thanos holds the second-highest seat in power and is the right-hand man of Devil Hulk. He and Devil Hulk devise strategies based on the information provided by the Lower Regime. 'The Resistance Leaders' The commanders of squadrons within the Regime are all contained within this sub-class. They are directly commanded by Devil Hulk and Thanos. 'The Regime' 'The Upper Regime' This social class contains Soldiers selected by Devil Hulk to be the main offensive force of the Regime. Their job is to carry out any goals and objectives needed by Devil Hulk in order to progress his movements and intentions. The Upper Regime are required to undergo a transformation that allows them to share the same powers and appearance of Devil Hulk. They are never seen by anyone outside of the Regime. 'The Soldiers (The Middle Regime)' This social class contains all of the citizens who possess any telekinetic or otherwise special powers. The purpose of separating the powered and unpowered citizens is to prevent the common folk from gaining any advantage over the Regime. As such, the Soldiers are forced to swear allegiance to the Regime and serve as thought police, as well as the ones who carry out severe torture on the Tortured. Their purpose is to eliminate any opposition to the Regime at any or all costs and uphold the laws imposed on society by the Leaders. 'The Lower Regime' This social class contains all of the surviving Primary Avengers and the captured Tertiary Avengers. Due to their defiance of Devil Hulk in the years before, they are forbidden from receiving any supplies and armaments produced by the Workers. Instead, they are forced to give away information needed to further progress Devil Hulk's intentions and movements. 'The Workers' Most of New Earth's society is in this social class. They are slaves who supply the Middle and Upper Regime with supplies and armaments. They are the citizens who lack any telekinetic or otherwise special powers and abilities. The Workers are allowed to express their thoughts and emotions almost freely. However, they are forbidden from criticizing the Regime. Criticism of Devil Hulk results in immediate termination, while criticism of the Regime results in imprisonment or termination. 'The Liberty Movement of New Earth' Founded in 2029, the Liberty Movement of New Earth, also known as the Movement, is a secret rebellion headed by Grissom Stevens and Foxy. While the Movement consists entirely of Workers, Grissom holds that the Movement doesn't classify itself under any of the social classes, due to his belief that the classes are arbitrary and are thus irrelevant. An egalitarian group, the Movement seeks to undo the damage to society caused by Devil Hulk and Thanos at all costs, and they will stop at nothing until they've returned society to its former state. 'The Tortured' This social class is the lowest in the hierarchy and consists of the worst enemies of the Regime. They aren't regarded as living beings and are relentlessly tortured by the Soldiers. When sent here, they are regarded as "terminated." Characters 'Protagonists' *'The Liberty Movement of New Earth' **Grissom Stevens — The main protagonist of the story. He is 34 years old. He is the leader of the Movement. His goal is to seek to restore society back to the way it was before the Resistance's invasion in 2029. His closest friend before the invasion was Wiley, who has since been extensively tortured by the Regime. However, Grissom was lied to by a member of the Regime, who told him that Wiley was killed. Because of this, Grissom grew bitter and developed a deep-seeded hate for the Regime and especially Devil Hulk. He claims to pursue his goals not only for the sake of New Earth and "its fine, innocent citizens," but also to save his dear friend Wiley. **Foxy the Pirate Fox — A secondary protagonist of the story. He is 57 years old. He is Grissom's second in command and the brute force of the Movement. Foxy's ruthlessness and aggression make him a valuable ally of the Movement. He has great disdain for the Regime. His three advisors are Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. When out in public, he is a hard-working slave who pretends to be loyal to the Regime. **Chica the Chicken — A secondary protagonist of the story. She is 57 years old. She is one of three advisors to Foxy, the others being Freddy and Bonnie. When out in public, she is a hard-working slave who pretends to be loyal to the Regime. **Freddy Fazbear — A secondary protagonist of the story. He is 57 years old. He is one of three advisors to Foxy, the others being Chica and Bonnie. When out in public, he is a hard-working slave who pretends to be loyal to the Regime. **Bonnie the Bunny — A secondary protagonist of the story. He is 57 years old. He is one of three advisors to Foxy, the others being Chica and Freddy. When out in public, he is a hard-working slave who pretends to be loyal to the Regime. 'Antagonists' *'The Leaders' — Heads of New Earth's society **Devil Hulk — The main antagonist of the story. He is over 13.7 billion years old. He is the supreme ruler of New Earth and is the de facto commander-in-chief of the Regime. His goal is to find all the most powerful beings in the Omniverse and force them into the Regime. **Thanos — A secondary antagonist of the story. He is the vice commander of the Regime and stands by everything Devil Hulk says and does. *'The Regime' — Extensions of the Leaders' power **'The Upper Regime' — Beings with significant abilities chosen by Devil Hulk to carry out his conquests. **'The Middle Regime/Soldiers' — Main portion of the Regime. Their main job is to manage society. They act as law enforcement. ***Zed — A Master Robot from the year 2178. He was captured by Devil Hulk's Resistance in the 2029 Invasion and was reintegrated into society as a member of law enforcement. He had this occupation in the 2170s before he time traveled to 2014 and had traveled there to escape his society. His mind was reprogrammed to solely obey the Leaders. 'Other' *'The Lower Regime' **Tony Stark — He is 34 years old. The Regime uses his intelligence to forge weapons of mass destruction. He is in an induced comatose state throughout the process. *'The Workers' — Main portion of society. They consist of beings with no powers who mine for materials that can be used at the whim of the Leaders and Regime. *'The Tortured' **Wiley — He is 51 years old. He was captured by the Resistance during their 2029 invasion and has since been relentlessly tortured by the Regime. The Regime represses his abilities, and so he is unable to telepathically communicate with Grissom to let him know of his condition and the movements of the Regime. He is Grissom's closest friend and often longs to see him again. Wiley has been lied to by the Regime, who has stated that Grissom has been captured and killed. Like Grissom, Wiley hates the Regime, though, unlike Grissom, he is unable to fight back. Wiley is Grissom's prime motivator to put an end to the Regime. **Dr. Bruce Banner — He is 34 years old. The Regime has disabled his gamma inhibitor chip, making him unable to turn into the Hulk. He hates the Regime most of all, due to its control by his true nemesis Devil Hulk. *'The Escapees' — Members of the former Avengers who managed to flee from the 2029 Invasion. They return to New Earth in 2031 to assist the Movement in overthrowing the Leaders. **Da Yang — He is 30,018 years old. **Lyra Monlovar — She is 78 years old. **Xavier — He is 50 years old. Trivia *Martinez conceived the story in early October 2014 while he was listening to A Flock of Seagulls' "Man Made" and pacing his bedroom. Ideas began racing through his head when he drew the story's version of Grissom Stevens. When he went to develop the story, Martinez borrowed a few elements from Nineteen Eighty-Four and merged it with a negative outcome of Infinity War I, producing what he calls "his own version of Nineteen Eighty-Four." *Martinez developed Code Y on June 25, 2014, and first used it on July 1, 2014. He incorporated Code Y into the story because he reckoned that such a secret group as the Movement would need a way to send secret messages. Code Y seemed like the best and easiest choice, and so Martinez went with it. Category:Fiction Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Dystopia series